Wait A Little
by Arii-hime
Summary: AU. Sequel to One Day, fast-forwarded to four years later. In which Natsume tries to convince Mikan to have kids, and all does not go as planned. "I don't want dinner. I want a kid." Rated T for various reasons you can think of.


Actually almost like a sequel *gasp!* to One Day. Lol, though you might find it creepy. And retarded. Inspired by Icetiger 13. :)) Enjoy.

This is for **Icetiger 13**, who gave me the idea for this. ^^ Yes, she is very nice and I wuv her. ^^

**Disclaimer:** _Disclaimed._

* * *

_**Wait A Little**_

Natsume's attempts to (subtly) convince Mikan to have kids...

* * *

**Attempt #1**

"Polka."

Mikan turned around scowling. "Natsume, for the love of God, you still use that perverted nickname? Grow up, why don't you!"

"You're the one who needs to grow out of buying childishly patterned underwear that look like you're getting them for a three-year-old that you don't have," Natsume retorted, putting a little emphasis in the last four words.

"Screw you." Hmmm. Mikan couldn't put her finger on it, but she was getting some weird vibes from him today. Weirder than usual.

"Polka..." Natsume sighed. "Remember that time? Four years ago? When you told me about what kids you'd want to have?"

"Eh? Yes, I remember. Why?" Lightbulb. "Wait...you're telling me...that..."

"Yes." Maybe stupid Polka wasn't so stupid after all.

"You changed your mind! You wimp!" Slap. Storm off.

_I take that back. She's as stupid as ever.

* * *

_

**Attempt #2**

Mikan walked into the house later the next day to find all of the lights turned out.

"Natsume?" she called, closing the front door. "Helloooo?"

Silence.

"Are you here?" She walked up the stairs and opened the bedroom door to find the curtains drawn, the lights off and a huge lump on the bed.

"There you are, you sleepyhead!" Mikan smiled. "Slept in, huh? C'mon, wake up!"

No response.

"Natsume?" She leaned down closer and shook him.

All of a sudden two hands shot up and grabbed her head, forcing her down. "Hey...!" she yelped, only to be cut off...

_Smooch._

"Mmmmrrppphh!"

_WHAP_

"Ugh! What is your problem, pervert!" Mikan shrieked, wiping her mouth off. "And I actually thought something was wrong with you!" She stomped to the window and threw open the curtains. "Now get up and help me make dinner!"

* * *

**Attempt #3**

That night in bed Mikan was half-asleep when she felt a hand snake around her waist. She sighed happily and smiled.

That is, until that hand started venturing into places it should not have...

"PERVERT!"

_Slap._

* * *

**Attempt #4**

"Natsume, why did you take all of these 'Your Baby and You' books out of the library? We don't even have a baby!" Mikan threw her hands up in the air.

Sigh. "Just in case."

"Are you saying you're trying to seduce me with books?"

_Slap._

"I never said that, Polka. Why'd you slap me?"

_Backslap._

"Was that a little better?"

* * *

**Attempt #5**

"Aw, dammit!"

Mikan pulled a shrunken t-shirt and summer dress out of the washing machine.

"I completely forgot it was cotton...hey, Natsume, you're not mad at me for shrinking your t-shirt, are you?"

"Oh, no. Maybe we can give it to, ahem, _SOME BABY_." Natsume coughed.

Mikan's eyes lit up. "You're so right...we could..."

_Finally!_

"...give it to charity for a poor baby!"

_...

* * *

_

**Attempt #6**

_"Polka, I want to have kids with you," Natsume deadpanned._

_Mikan smiled. "Sure, Natsume! All you had to do was say so!"_

_...Natsume!_

_Natsume!_

_WHAP_

"I've been calling your name for ten minutes straight!" Mikan scowled. "Could you dish out the curry for me?"

Natsume rubbed the bruise on his face and sulked. He couldn't even daydream about it.

* * *

**Attempt #7**

"Maybe you should just tell her flat-out," Ruka suggested. "Though that might be a major blow to your ego or something."

Natsume glared at Ruka silently.

"But when you do," Ruka went on, completely ignoring Natsume's poisonous looks. "be prepared, I'm telling you. I have bruises everywhere from when Hotaru got pissed at me. And that's a lot. And I have to do all the work...not that I didn't have to in the first place. Plus she gets the weirdest cravings and mood swings...one minute she'll be eating pork with all the trimmings, then she'll be stuffing her face with Chips Ahoy chewy chocolate chip cookies. And then she'll be screaming at me and then crying into my shirt. I swear, what's up with that?"

"Ruka, I asked for advice. Not to be your counselor."

* * *

**Attempt #8**

"What the hell, Hyuuga. Why'd you even bother coming over? Why don't you go skip in the daisies or something?"

Natsume never thought of the day he'd ever see the stoic, ice-cold Imai sitting on the couch, shoving cookie after cookie in her mouth, with two empty packs in tow, pregnant on top of that. And listening to _Sakura Saku_ on a CD player.

Yet, of course, there she was.

Ruka smiled nervously, then walked over and whispered something in her ear. She growled but didn't say anything, and Ruka mouthed _"I pray for you"_ to Natsume and walked out.

"So. Hyuuga. You're trying to get Mikan to have kids with you. I won't bother to ask the reason why. Most likely your perverted adult hormones are kicking in."

"That's for me to know and you to never find out, Imai." He caught the pillow she heaved at him.

"And I'll tell you what I think. I think you're an idiot." This time it was her turn to catch the pillow. "What's the point? She's a first-class moron. She'll never get it if you keep dropping her these subtle hints. Forget your ego right now."

And he never imagined the day she would give actually helpful advice either.

"Of course, you could always just force her. Though I know you could never force your little 'Polka' to do anything like that..."

Same poisonous glare.

* * *

**Attempt #9**

Mikan stood humming at the kitchen stove when she heard behind her, "Polka."

She turned around, a retort already forming in her mouth, and reared back a little when she saw how close Natsume's face was, giving her an intense stare.

"Ummm...yes?" she said, swallowing a little bit.

"I have to tell you something," he said, his face inching closer...and closer...and closer...

"EEEEEK!"

_Slap._

Run away.

"Oww...dammit, Imai!"

* * *

_**Getting desperate (is that even possible?)...**_

* * *

**Attempt #10**

_"Natsume...it's a beautiful baby girl..." There were tears in Mikan's eyes as she handed the newborn baby to Natsume._

_"And...Natsume, I'm going to kill you if you don't wake up."_

_WHAP_

"For the love of God, Natsume! It's past noon! We're going to be late to the doctor's appointment!" Mikan screamed in his ear, opening the curtains wide. "The alarm went off six times for Pete's sake!"

Natsume pulled the pillow over his head. Now he couldn't even _dream_ about it.

* * *

**Attempt #11**

"Ohhhh! We're not gonna make it to the hospital in time!" Mikan slapped the baseboard five times in anger. "Damn traffic! Ruka just called and said Hotaru just went into labor!"

Natsume looked at Mikan. "I wonder how you'd handle labor," he said.

Mikan stared at him.

_WHAP

* * *

_

_**Pretty much giving up now...**_

* * *

**Attempt #12**

"He's so pretty!" Mikan exclaimed, staring at the baby in Hotaru's arms. "She looks just like a combination of you and Ruka! What'd you name him?"

"Ruhai," Hotaru said weakly, flashing one of her rare smiles. "Ruhai Nogi." Mikan jumped up and down and squealed, then hugged Ruka, who was blushing with pride.

"I'm so proud of you!" she gushed.

Meanwhile Natsume wasn't really following up on the conversation. He was picturing Mikan in that bed, holding their baby in her arms, and saying, "His name's Shiki, Shiki Hyuuga..."

Koko, who was standing next to Sumire, who was getting a personal close-up of Ruhai, glanced at Natsume. Then he tapped Mikan on the shoulder, ending her squealing and gushing, and whispered something to her. She stopped dead and stared at Natsume, then walked over to him.

"That's very sweet," she said before she slapped him across the face.

* * *

**Attempt #13**

"You know, Polka, if you don't hurry it up, then Shiki won't be able to play with Ruhai because Ruhai will be too old for him. Didn't you always say that you wanted Hotaru and Ruka's kids and our kids to play together?"

"Who's Shiki?" Mikan asked, perplexed.

"Shiki. Shiki Hyuuga. You know."

Stare.

_Slap.

* * *

_

**Attempt #14**

"Why didn't we pull these out and put them on the tables or something?" Mikan asked as she flipped through a scrapbook with Natsume. She stopped at a page that was labelled 'Baby pictures'. "Eh? What's this for?"

"Exactly what it says. Baby pictures."

"Hmmm...oh!" She smiled. "I think I have some old baby pictures laying around. Hold on, I'll get them." She jumped up and ran out of the room.

_Sigh.

* * *

_

**Attempt #15**

"Hey Natsume, Hotaru told me something weird when I went to go visit her and Ruhai today. She said that you told her that you want to have kids with me right now. Is that true?"

Natsume swallowed.

"No. No it's not."

"Oh, okay."

Outside the window, Ruka slapped his forehead and Hotaru sighed.

* * *

**Attempt #16**

In the middle of the night, something falling down Mikan's shoulder woke her up.

"PERVERT!"

_Slap.

* * *

_

**Attempt #17**

"You know, Natsume, you're being more perverted than usual. You keep muttering things about babies and pregnancy and 'that idiot'. Is everything all right?"

"Yes, Polka, everything's just dandy."

_Because I'm talking about _you_._

Where's Koko when you need him?

* * *

**Attempt #18**

"Natsume, what do you want for dinner tonight?"

"I don't want dinner. I want a kid."

Stare. "Then go see if Hotaru and Ruka will let you play with Ruhai!"

_That's about as blunt as it'll get._

* * *

**Attempt #19**

"Hey, Polka. If I said, hypothetically, that I wanted to have kids right now, what would you say?"

Mikan put her finger on her chin. "I'd say okay, but not right this minute. Just wait a little." She glared at him. "Is this what this whole ordeal was about?"

"No."

_All in vain...

* * *

_

**Attempt #20**

Mikan looked at Natsume in confusion.

"What's this supposed to spell out?" she asked. "I now kids want?"

Natsume shook his head irritably. "It's numbered, moron."

"Ohh." Mikan lined the cards up and stared at them. Then she looked at him.

_WHAP_

"Why didn't you just say so, instead of trying to drop all of these innuendos?" she yelled. "I knew that was what was wrong...and here I thought all this time..."

_So who's the moron now?

* * *

XD_

_Soooo...yeah. It's kinda self-explanatory...so there's nothing I really need to add._

_Hmm...they were OOC...but that's okay, right? :)) We need a little not-in-your-right-mind-ness once in a while, right?_

_And yes, it basically consists of epic fails and slapping. But guess what? I wrote it in a day! I PWN! :DDD_

_...Maybe I don't. Don't ruin my happy spree._

_I might make another one...to follow it up...I honestly don't know. :P It depends on how many reviews I get...or how many people say they want me to. It's your choice._

_Speaking of reviews, could ya give me one? Pleeeease? :3_

_Thanks for reading._

_~Ariisha-chan_


End file.
